


Nuages

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hé, Zangetsu ! s’écrie Shiro. Tu savais que les nuages pouvaient avoir l’esprit de contradiction ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuages

Affalé de tout son long sur une vitre aussi grande que lui, les bras croisés sous la nuque, Shirosaki compte les nuages.

\- 32 747, 32 748, 32 749… Zut, j’en ai loupé un !

\------------

Zangetsu médite, droit comme un piquet, les paupières closes, quand il entend le Hollow le héler. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux.

\- Hé, Zangetsu ! s’écrie Shiro. Tu savais que les nuages pouvaient avoir l’esprit de contradiction ?

Le vieil homme se contente de froncer les sourcils d’un air circonspect.

\- Mais si regarde ! insiste le Hollow en pointant le ciel. Y en a un qui se déplace de bas en haut !

Zangetsu lève les yeux vers la direction indiquée sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d’anormal, puis les repose sur Shiro, qui l’observe fiévreusement.

\- Insolation, diagnostique simplement le zanpakutô.

 


End file.
